Veil
by crazyyetcute
Summary: My parents had decided that I get a job and when I didn't "make an effort" in doing so, they sent me away to my aunt's house in a hell hole labelled 'La Push'.   I spent my few hours or so going through the conversation I had with them and it seemed as t
1. Chapter 1: Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

Plane. Airplane. The whole thing was depressing; travelling alone was probably the thing that could turn you to the miserable side. After leaving everything and everyone you loved then being stuck on a vehicle that took you away from all of those said things.

So here I was sitting in row F, seat number 2. On the plus side, I was on the isle. I hated the window seat. Damn my weak stomach. There was no one in the seat next to me, so I had room to stretch my legs. My parents had decided that I get a job and when I didn't "make an effort" in doing so, they sent me away to my aunt's house in a hell hole labelled 'La Push'.

I spent my few hours or so going through the conversation I had with them and it seemed as though my ears were only hearing the downside of everything; there was no sun, it was cold, which meant what exactly? No tan for the lovely, little 'ole me. "Say goodbye to your exquisite colour my darlings." I whispered to my bare legs – pride and joy. Note to self: remember to change into foolish jeans before landing.

Just to spite me the _seatbelt_ sign beeped on. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath. Looking down at my hand, I fumbled with my favourite ring; a slight peace draped over me.

There was a tingle in my toes that was the only feeling in my body; everything else was numb in comparison. Landing. My ears needed to pop. I winced as it became too much for me. Fortunately, before a tear could escape my eyes, I was here. Safe and sound.

Looking at all the people jump up and fight for their luggage like hyenas in the safari, I decided against getting up. I would wait and maybe get a chance to have my own share of the killing. As always, there was a cute boy who offered to hand me my single backpack. With a simple "Thank you." And a cute smile, I took it into my smooth hands. He also managed to stop the rowdy animals behind him by stopping and gesturing that I go ahead of him. I nodded and smiled again. I was free, for the most part anyway. It was a small plane with only one large carriage and two bathrooms. I wasn't too overly surprised, who wanted to go here for a travel experience anyway? After a few minutes, customs was done. It was quite simple here; I think that's what I always loved about this place.

After a quick change in the ladies, I found myself solemn in a dark pair of jeans, simple v-neck shirt and thick jacket. My feet ushered me toward the exit. The sliding doors opened for someone ahead of me, the icy-cold air hit my face, I shivered but sauntered on. I didn't see my Aunt coming but I sure did hear her. "Caia!" My head cocked back instantly. There she was in all her native beauty. I sometimes envied the fact she was full and I a mongrel. We fell into each other's arms. I hugged her tightly. I loved my Aunt Tamaya – Maya for short.

"How was the flight bub?" She said hugging my body as we walked.

"It was okay, kinda depressing I think." I said truthfully.

"Oh come on, you loved it here last time." She nudged me. I just kept quiet. She led me to her awesome ride. "You wanna drive?"

"Really?" I looked at her and then back to her Triumph Trident T160 1975.

"Have you already forgotten everything I taught you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. She knew me too well, picking me up with the Triumph, she knew I only took very little. She took my backpack off of me and put it on herself. She handed me the helmet and the keys.

My legs wrapped around the beauty, a wicked smile across my face. The wind felt its way around my torso and adrenaline streamed through me. I loved this. Only when we reached Aunt Maya's house did I notice I was soaked to the skin. Apparently it started raining ten or so minutes before we got here – the place I would call home.

Two pairs of sodden shoes passed through the threshold of the handsome house. I remember the musky smell, the exact placement of Maya's DVD collection as well as her hundred or so owl ornaments – she had a thing for owls. I remember where I had hidden out only two years ago. I remember everything that happened last time I was here.

"So Caia." Aunt Maya suddenly uttered. "You remember where your room is?"

"Well," I said smugly. "Of course I do. I even know you've either bought or received, twelve owls since I've been gone."

"Very observant my darling." She smirked. "Two from you of course, thank you again, and the others I bought."

We snorted like long-lost friends at a high school reunion.

"Just don't trip up the stairs this time!" She hollered as I started to walk toward the staircase.

"I'll try my very best dear Auntie!" I called back.

The smell of heavy smell of wood washed over me; the room, as always, had been something out of a dream for me. I loved the whole nature experience, wilderness and all. But I could only take it in small servings.


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscent

Reminiscent

Hot shower. Definitely a reward. With a towel wrapped around my body, I strode through the house without a care in the world. Note: must thank Aunt for having central heating in this damned place.

"Hey Caia."

My head cocked around so quickly I felt a minor pang in my neck. I gripped my neck as though that would help. "Hello?" I managed to utter.

"I heard you were back." There was a smirk in that sentence, a very sneaky smirk.

"Fuck."

"Caia. I told you, swearing is vile."

Honestly, he was the only one who could make me feel repulsive for swearing. "I'm sorry Em." I finally had the guts to look up at his tall stature. "You grew."

"Why thank you." Embry said frankly. "Now, why are you marching around this place with only a towel? I mean I'm not complain—"

"Oh come on!" I barked. He knew perfectly well I always did this. "Plus, I didn't know I had company."

"Who said I was here to see you?" He said, again with a sneaky smirk.

I only gave him a glare and stalked off to my room. Once there, with a huff and a sigh, I collapsed onto the bed. Eventually, we would have to bump into each other, I knew that. I was dreading it through the whole flight.

Tight blue jeans. Simple scoop neck shirt (showing a little 'wow' is customary). Acceptable.

Again, looking solemnly upon my jeans, I sigh. Damn this weather. Grabbing the door knob, I caught sight of my second favourite thing in the whole world. I walked out of my room playing with it, only to find myself smiling.

"Hey Hun." A whisper flew through my ears.

"Jeez, stop sneaking up on me that way." I said in defeat.

"Sorry." Embry said, offering me a hug.

With those puppy dog eyes, it was hard to resist. A simple mental shake cleared my thoughts of those perfectly sculpted arms - maybe not one hundred percent, just enough to stop myself. I walked away from him, shaking my head.

"Caia, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked bluntly. He was good at doing that.

I chose to ignore him.

Sitting with the television on set on 'loud', I could still hear the deafening crash of him slamming the door angrily behind him. He left me.


	3. Chapter 3: Solitary

**Solitary**

Two extremely long days passed. Slow. Work only started tomorrow. Then I would be there and not here, unaccompanied and lonely. It was a nine hour shift, not too bad. I've worked longer. My days consisted of: waking up late, rummaging around for food, eating, T.V, more eating, more T.V, and then Aunt Maya would come home and we'd chat. I was like a dog waiting for its owner.

"Hey Caia, can you help me with the groceries?" said a voice from the front door.

"Sure thing Auntie!" I called back. Peeling myself from the leather couch, I sauntered toward the door.

"Hiya Caia." Said another cheery voice, a deep laugh soon followed.

"Oh shit." I managed to mutter.

"Caia, what have I told you about swearing?" The deep voice said sternly.

"You're here again?" I asked.

"Come on you two; stop quarrelling and do some work." Auntie said with a cheerful smile.

With a huff, I gave him a snarl and picked up some bags. He followed close behind.

"So Caia, I see you're still in a bad mood." He stated.

Looking up at him, I could tell he was just making conversation, trying to make me feel better. I wasn't working. A sudden melancholy feeling washed over me. "Thanks for noticing." Was all I could come up with. There was a small sigh that came from him, I couldn't help but feel wretched.

After the last can and pack of noodles were put away, a pair of swift arms wrapped around my torso. I was engulfed by this huge and curiously warm body. I let him hold me for a while. Everything was coming back now, even more powerful than before. Slowly pulling his arms off, I spun around to look up at his tall frame. His eyes; there it was. Love.


	4. Chapter 4: Void

**Void**

Note: This is a flashback chapter.

_Heart racing. Somehow in unison. His hands were unexplainable, both hard and soft. They travelled down from my neck to my torso. He quickly passed my favourite spot without recognition. I ran my hand roughly across his back in utter pleasure and took a naughty feel at his picturesque ass. He pulled away quickly and gave me that sexy half smile smirk, I simply mirrored him. Spinning me around, he led me to the bed._

"_Wait." I managed to speak. My hands grasped his arms and I made sure I was in control. With a simple push, his profoundly warm body fell limp upon the bed. My legs somehow had a mind of their own at this stage, they pulled me onto the bed and I was straddling his tall frame. He pulled my head down, paused and looked at me. Love. Our lips crashed. Adrenaline surged through my body like electricity. He turned me over, this time I didn't complain. My feet, legs, hips, torso, chest, arms, my everything was numb. He could do anything to me now; I was his puppet on a string. I found my body was still able because my arms wrapped around his gargantuan stature. I roamed his muscular back and up to his neck. I playfully pulled at his hair as we kissed but pulled it slightly harder to separate us. We smirked at each other, lust and love mingled in both our eyes. It was a subtle signal. With a simple movement, we were one. He was emitting heat inside me. Our bodies moved rhythmically. Ecstasy. We were so close and I could hear him breathless above me. I was panting now. He was the only person who could make me climax so quickly. His ragged breath whispered through my ears which made me more wet, more excited for him. He pulled out of me and I gasped wanting more. He gave me a simple shake of the head, telling me I was not allowed to cum just yet. He was on his knees towering over me. Pulling my body up, as though I were a simple pillow amongst the scattered sheets, he got me to my knees as well. He put his hand up and motioned for me to turn around; I did as I was told. He pulled me on top of him, he entered me again. Embry's hands gripped tightly onto my hips and moved me up and down. All I could do was shout his name. The syllables splattered across the walls and stained them. The alcohol in my system made it even better, the room was spinning and bliss travelled through my veins. I could feel him holding back his seed, he made me move faster. Harder. I was at a high now, all I could feel was pure and utter pleasure. With one last violent push we came. My ears were ringing and my legs were numb. All I could do was collapse on the bed. Embry still had enough energy to float effortlessly above me. A smirk plastered upon his face, he gave me a sudden kiss, softly this time. The alcohol in my breath was stronger than his. I could feel myself smile under the kiss, I could also feel myself spiral into a dream world. _


	5. Chapter 5: Coalesce

**A/N: I do not own anything besides my character Caia.**  
**Coalesce**

Recap: After the last can and pack of noodles were put away, a pair of swift arms wrapped around my torso. I was engulfed by this huge and curiously warm body. I let him hold me for a while. Everything was coming back now, even more powerful than before. Slowly pulling his arms off, I spun around to look up at his tall frame. His eyes; there it was. Love.

The memory of a mind-blowing drunken night flooded back to me, my god he was amazing. I had to shake this feeling off somehow.

"Uh, Em, is it alright if you let me go?" I asked trying to sound as though I were a strong heartless old cow.

I could tell he didn't buy it. "Fine." He simply said and his hands fell at his sides.

A couple of days had passed and Embry hadn't come over. He didn't even come to see my Aunt; he didn't even show up at work. I was a little disheartened at the fact that I was just pushed aside now but then again, why did I have any right? So here I was, brooding around the house on my day off. Last time I was here I hung out with Embry's friends and I hadn't seen any of them since I'd been here. I looked down at my treasured legs, they still had colour to them but I knew that wouldn't last. I give it a week? Maybe a week and a half. Note to self: must buy wretched (but decent) fake tan. But then again, I had nothing better to do today, why not go and buy the inferior stuff now? Maybe see the boys while I'm at it? And now I find myself in a predicament. No car.

My body led me toward Aunt Maya's study and I rummaged happily through her contacts; maybe I'd find someone helpful? Passing a whole lot of names, I finally came across the 'Black' family. I'd hoped that Jake would take me on a ride on his beauty.

All I heard was that damn ringing and I was starting to get impatient.

_Ring –Ring, Ring-Ring, Ring-Ri –_

"Hello?" asked the plastic receiver.

"Hey Billy. Caia here. I don't know if you re –"

"Oh hi Caia! I was wondering when you would come 'round and visit. How are you?" Billy said cutting me off.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, had Em been talking about me?

"Oh you know me, I know everything." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I laughed before asking, "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. As good as a wheelchaired man can be." He said laughing.

Billy always made me laugh but when he was serious, by god he was vicious. "I was just wondering if Jake is around?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll get him for you."

I only waited for a few seconds before the voice changed on the other side.

"Hello? Caia? How come you haven't come 'round yet?" he said. I could hear he was slightly offended that I had forgotten about him.

"I just tried to settle back in again." I lied.

"How hard could it be?" He asked.

"Meh, I'm working for Aunt Maya this time." He seemed to take that well.

"Okay, well, when are you coming over?"

"I was hoping you could pick me up? Or you could come visit me? I know I'm being a hassle but I didn't ask for the car."

"No, no. Don't worry, I'll pick you up and then we can meet with the guys later, but first I want some time with my 'Hunny-Bunny'."

"Oh god, seriously? You're going to pull that on me again." I said cringing.

"You know it." With a chuckle we both hung up.

I didn't have much time to get ready; I cursed myself for not thinking ahead. Running upstairs, I tripped. Thank goodness I learned from the last time I was here. Still holding onto the railings, I walked up them and toward my room. Simple makeup was the only option for today, a little foundation here, some peachy eyeshadow there, mascara and light eyeliner, and finally a yummy lipbalm. I heard a hushed rap at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled but I was sure he wouldn't be able to hear me. I hurried toward the door and opened it. Jacob's stature shadowed me easily.

"How tall did you get since I was here last? Geez!"

He laughed before saying, "How short did you get since you were here last?"

"That's not fair. Look at you!"

"Sure sure. Well, what are you waiting for?" he said holding out his gargantuan arms.

I jumped him, I couldn't help it. I genuinely missed this big lug.

"You're still as cuddly as ever, more muscley though." I said looking at his face.

"And you're still as blunt as ever." He said putting me down.

"Hey! You know me, tell it like it is." I said straightening my PJ's. My PJ's? "Shit! I'm still in my jammies!"

"Yeah, I know." He laughed.

By the time he'd finished his sentence, I was already at the start of the staircase. "And you didn't tell me? How embarrassing!"

"It's not like I haven't seen everything before anyway!" he shouted back.

That was true, but I didn't want him to win the argument so I pretended not to hear him.

A few minutes later I emerged from my closet's bowels wearing jeans, a simple long-sleeved v-neck shirt, and some boots. I'd guessed it wasn't that cold today otherwise I would have realised, when I opened the door that I was still in my pyjama shorts and top. Jogging down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Jake eyeing me out. He was gorgeous, and we did try it out once. We didn't even last a night.

"Ready?"

"Yup." I said and walked toward the door.

The ride to the Black's house was nothing more than awesome, sure I loved driving motorcycles but I also loved being a passenger as well. When you were the passenger, you could really take in all of your surroundings.

When we arrived I took off my helmet and shook out my hair, if I was forced to wear jeans, then I had to focus on my top half. Geez I'm so vain.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, causing me to lose track of my thoughts. Which was good, I could feel a rant coming on.

"Ah crap, I forgot to ask if we could stop by and get something at the store."

"Don't worry about it. When I drop you off we can stop by if it's not too late." He reassured me.

Jacob and I were walking toward his house but we were stopped by Billy. "Hello Caia. Long time no see. How has Jake here treated ya?"

"Yeah, good. I've missed you." I said bending down to hug him. "Still fishing I see."

He had his rod and gear with him. "Yeah, taking old Charlie out for a trip."

"Ah. Good luck then Bill." I said with a smile.

"Thanks hun, you two don't have too much fun without me." He said before rolling off toward his ride. I didn't even notice Charlie was parked on their property. Shows you how observant I am.

"Shall we?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"Have a few drinks and then invite the boys over?"

**Please review ;]**


End file.
